


For the Love of Rikkai

by AWatchDogsFantasy



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Cute, Drabbles, Family, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Rikkai - Freeform, Rikkaidai - Freeform, There will be more pairings I promise, This team is full of nerds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:58:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWatchDogsFantasy/pseuds/AWatchDogsFantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is another story series kind of like my Troika series but this one's about Rikkai as a whole! There will be cute group/family moments, hot couple fics, and more so please enjoy and tell me what you think!<br/>Can also be found on my Fanfiction account:<br/>https://www.fanfiction.net/search.php?keywords=bloodfirealchemist&ready=1&type=writer</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Rikkai middle school tennis courts were enveloped in silence, all members gaping at the steps. Regally, as he seemed to have been born to be graceful and beautiful even after such a terrible disease, Yukimura Seiichi descended the steps, shoulders slightly tensed as all members (non-, pre-, and current) eyed him with awe. His sapphire eyes scanned the courts, catching Sanada, who stood in the middle of everything, finger raised and mouth opened mid-order. Yanagi smiled at him, if not slightly disbelieving, from a bench behind Sanada, pen poised over his ever present notebook. Yukimura’s eyes slid slowly to his right, arms crossing over his thin chest in a slightly uncomfortable manner. Akaya gaped openly at his captain, green eyes shining with unshed tears, trying his hardest to decide if it was an illusion. The little devil’s eyes slowly slipped to his left hand side but returned his gaze to Yukimura when he found Niou, just as frozen as the rest, crouching next to Yagyuu by another bench. Jackal’s eyes were wide, his racket hanging limply in his grip. Yukimura kept his strong captain front up, not letting the team see how their response, or lack therefore of, was affecting him. He frowned as the regulars finally slowly made their way to center court, lining up in front of him.

All seven regulars glanced at each other and Marui began wondering what they were all standing around for so idly. He watched as his captain’s trained face began to fall, just the slightest, but it was there. He frowned, amethyst eyes begging his captain to cheer up. Finally, he took a hesitant step forward and waited for Yukimura’s gaze to shift to him. Once it did, the captain found his arms full of his red-headed, amethyst-eyed team mate. Marui wrapped his arms tightly around his captain’s waist, squeezing hard as he spoke.

“Welcome back Buchou…I…I missed you!” Yukimura stood shocked for a moment before tears sprang to his eyes and he threw his arms around Marui. His left arm wrapped around his neck and he gently cupped the back of the red head, pulling his friend close and laughing shakily. 

“I missed you too Bunta. All of you!” Suddenly the pair was surrounded by their friends, all members cheering and laughing for their captain. Akaya began crying and shouting “Yukimura-buchou!” repeatedly as he rubbed his tear-stained face against his captain’s neck, squeezing both Yukimura and the still attached red head together. Yanagi’s slim fingers found Yukimura’s hair and gently stroked his head as his healed friend reached up to squeeze it in the commotion. Jackal and Yagyuu stood close, smiling, but kept their hands to themselves until Yukimura managed to weasel out of two pairs of strong arm. A gentle hug from Jackal and a hand shake and shoulder pat from Yagyuu before Sanada approached, dropping his stoic façade for a moment to clasp Yukimura’s hands in his own, smiling tiredly.

“I’m glad you’re back, Yukimura. We’ve missed you.” Yanagi nodded beside him and Yukimura smiled, laughing as Niou threw an arm around his neck, grinning at him. He looked around at his regulars. Seven boys whom he loved liked family. Seven boys who had waited faithfully for his return. As he met every eye, from black and chocolate, to green and the warm amethyst that had first greeted him, and Niou’s mischievous blue gaze, he smiled. 

“I love you guys…Thank you for everything.” The team grinned and the Rikkai chant could be heard throughout the school as they all celebrated their beloved captain’s return.


	2. Niou/Yagyuu: Warmth

The boys had been up until late, Yagyuu helping the Trickster of the court with his history while the other pointed out the Gentleman's flaws in his math equations. There was much resistance (on Niou's part, of course) when it came to the pair of them really getting anything done and finally, sighing with exasperation, Yagyuu gave up and relented after Niou's nettling succeeded and the silverette pushed himself across his lap. The boy had made noises in his throat, wriggling himself around until Yagyuu began running his fingers through his silver hair. Even if Niou was done with his 'studying', there was no reason for Yagyuu to give up. So the young man ran the fingers of one hand through silver hair while the other held a book in front of him. Niou, however, had other plans and pushed the book away, whining and pushing Yagyuu back to the bed. The brunette sighed in frustration and shook his head as the obstinate irritation that was his needy friend sprawled across him.

Eventually, the boys retired to bed and the lights were turned out. Now, as the sun began rising on a new day, Yagyuu felt his covers shift and a warmth against his back. He gave a soft moan, rubbing sleep from his eyes and squinting over his shoulder. All he saw was the top of a silver head snuggling under his covers.

"Niou-kun?" His voice was hoarse with sleep and the silver head stayed still.

"Niou-kun…" More silence. Yagyuu sighed, turning his head back into his pillow and ignored the arms that slid around his waist in the early morning light.

"Night 'Roshi…" After a moment, Yagyuu's lips relaxed into a soft smile and the soft murmuring against his back lulled him back to sleep. When they both woke a few hours later, they stretched out their stiff limbs, and slunk off to school. Niou sported short brown hair and glasses (professionally enduring Yagyuu-san's obsessive primping and kisses) while Yagyuu grinned impishly beneath his strange yet familiar silver bangs.


	3. Rikkai: Reassurance

"Buchou?" Yukimura turned and met Marui's eyes with a smile.

"What is it Marui?" The red head scratched the back of his neck, glancing behind him before facing his captain again.

"I normally wouldn't think much of it but…Akaya wandered off almost fifteen minutes ago and hasn't come back. I think he went behind the clubhouse and I don't know what could be keeping him." Yukimura cocked his head, arms crossed, as his smile softened. He knew all too well how the members teased their baby but when it came down to it, they all worried over him like mother hens.

"Did anybody say anything to him that may have set him off?" Marui's red hair swished gently against his collar as he shook his head.

"That's the thing. All of us were busy when he wandered off. Yagyuu and Niou were playing against Sanada fuku-buchou and Yanagi, you were here, and Jackal and I had just finished a match against each other. I just…I don't think he'd get himself hurt here but it's been awhile…" Yukimura placed a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I'll go find out what's wrong. Thank you for telling me Marui." Marui nodded, appearing less tense as he gave his captain a shy smile before trotting off to rejoin Jackal, now talking with Sanada and Yanagi. Yukimura smiled, adjusting his jersey on his shoulders, before making his way behind the Rikkai club house. Around the corner, he heard a soft sniffling and frowned, coming around said corner and finding Akaya. The baby of Rikkai sat on the cold cement, back against the fence, with his face buried in his knees. The small body shook silently as Yukimura approached and Akaya jerked his head up as his captain's hand came to rest on his shoulder. The little demon of Rikkai stood abruptly, scrubbing at his red eyes.

"B-Buchou! Wha-what are you doing back here?" Yukimura raised a brow, standing slowly to face his junior.

"I could be asking you that Akaya. Not only are you worrying your friends but you're skipping practice as well. That's not like you." Akaya lifted his head, sniffing.

"Friends?" Yukimura nodded.

"Bunta. He said you wandered off almost fifteen minutes ago. He was getting worried." Akaya lowered his head again, shame painting his cheeks red. Yukimura watched as the boy's left hand reached out, pulling back slightly and clenching into a fist. With his sapphire eyes trained on the boy, Yukimura gently pried the hand open and laid his own in its palm.

"Akaya?" The bluenette's soft voice had tears slipping over the boy's cheeks. Yukimura wiped them away gently, gripping Akaya's hand tightly.  
"What's wrong Akaya?" The boy shook as he spoke his fears.

"You…you're all graduating this year and I'll…I'll be left alone and in charge of making a team to be as good as us and I…I can't! You and them...You, Marui-senpai, Niou-senpai, Yanagi-senpai, Jackal-senpai, Yagyuu-senpai…even Sanada fuku-buchou...all of you…are my family and I can't think of anything but losing you all! How the hell can I be a good captain when I'm so afraid?!" Yukimura blinked, never even thinking that his strong, pig-headed junior could feel such self-consciousness. He then realized how much Akaya still relied on them as his seniors. Sighing, he bent down to come eye to eye with bright green. Teary pools stared back at him desperately.

"Akaya. No matter what we have done, be it as a team or individually, that you feel you have to live up to, you need to forget it." The junior stared at him wide-eyed. "We did everything to help prepare you. You are your own person. I do hope that you'll take some things from your time with us. Like Yanagi's cool calculation, Yagyuu's composure, Sanada's undying loyalty, my strength of will…but you need to be yourself as well. You need not compare your future team to ours. You need to bring up your own team. Raise them yourself and become strong in your own ways. No matter what you do or how you do it, we will all be proud of you and waiting for you in high school. So stop worrying okay? You'll be a great captain." Akaya dissolved into tears again, throwing himself against his captain and sobbing into the yellow jersey. Yukimura smiled, stroking the boy's seaweed-like hair, and he caught Marui peeking around the corner. Yukimura smiled and gave him the signal that all was well. With a nod, the red head retreated back to the courts. Five minutes later, he sat beside his doubles partner and watched their junior battle it out with their captain, determination shining in his eyes.


	4. Rikkai: Cold Day

It was a very cold day on the Rikkai campus. Trees had lost their leaves and the wind was bitter but snow had yet to fall. The regulars were getting in a few last outdoor practices before winter hit fully and while they were warm while on the move, the frigid wind hit them hard as they stepped outside after changing. Niou had a blue scarf beneath his Rikkai scarf and wore a sweater beneath his blazer, Marui had an orange hoodie on beneath his with no scarf, as he had wrapped it around his captain's neck to keep him warm (safe, his mind preached. No need for him to get sick again). Jackal, Akaya, and Sanada all wore their uniforms properly with their sweater vests beneath their blazers, and poor Yukimura, Yanagi, and Yagyuu were in just their school uniforms. Most blazers were buttoned and all scarves were wrapped tightly around their necks.

The group of eight made their way across campus, ready for home, but suddenly it seemed as if they all resorted to acting their age as opposed to their mature fronts. Niou lead the group, oddly enough, and when Yukimura's hands stuffed themselves beneath his scarves, he jumped.

"Buchou! Your hands are freezing!" The group stopped for a moment and Yukimura laughed, giving Niou a sweet smile.

"I know! That's why I figured you'd be generous enough to lend your captain some warmth." Niou pouted but nobody went against their captain, especially when he smiled like that, so Niou began walking again. However, Yukimura seemed to have started a trend. Niou heard Yukimura giggled softly and turned his head to see Akaya sticking his little hands into Yukimura's blazer pockets. The little demon crouched, hugging his captain from behind and wriggling his hands in the warm pockets. The group continued on as if all was normal. That was, until Akaya's grumbling complaints reached their ears and they realized Marui had buried his fingers into Akaya's hair.

"Marui-senpai! Stop! Leave my hair alone!" Marui grinned before blowing a bubble and digging his fingers in deeper.

"Your hair's warm, runt!" Akaya squealed indignantly but eventually ceased when he realized he wouldn't win and that his captain was not coming to his rescue. "Bunta needs warmth too Akaya!" was all the bluenette had to say.

They were halfway across campus when Niou turned again and caught Yanagi with his hands under Marui's hood and his normally stoic doubles partner had his fingers under the data master's arms, smiling slightly at their hilarity.

When they were only a few yards from the entrance gate, Sanada gave a strange cry and the team turned only to burst into laughter at the image of Jackal's head shoved up the back of Sanada's blazer.

"Jackal! Tarundoru! What are you doing?!" Sanada's face was red with embarrassment and Jackal's muffled voice reached their ears as the team began settling down, giggles slipping through slender fingers as Yukimura watched with the rest.

"mehedsrerrycoooood…" Sanada blinked.

"What?" Jackal's mouth became visible beneath the hem of the blazer.

"I forgot my hat! My head's freezing! It's really coooold!" The team dissolved into laughter again and continued past the gate, Sanada's face red as he stuffed his hands in his pockets but allowed Jackal the warmth of his blazer. The group received strange looks on the way to their train as they all wandered leisurely in a line of cold, cuddling teenage boys.


	5. Rikkai: Baby Bunta?!

Yukimura blinked, staring at the small red-head in front of him. Large, amethyst eyes stared back in wonder from a small, round face. After a moment of holding the curious, sparkling gaze, Yukimura's eyes shifted to the regulars grouped around the two of them. They came to rest on Yanagi Renji. Yanagi stared back, undaunted by his friend. Yukimura sighed.

"Another experimental juice, Renji?" Yanagi shrugged, tapping his pen against his notebook.

"I will admit, it was one of my drinks. However, I was not the one to give it to him. It was in my locker when I came out to practice." Yukimura nodded and his eyes scanned the group again. This time Niou Masaharu was their victim. The trickster raised a silver brow before grinning and holding his hands up.

"I know what you're thinking buchou. But it wasn't me this time." Yagyuu was able to vouch for his partner's whereabouts for all of practice as well. When the captain's eyes made a final round, they landed on a very guilty looking Kirihara Akaya. Raising a blue brow, Yukimura took a step towards the junior when there was a tug on his shorts. Looking down, blue met amethyst once more and Yukimura stooped, coming face to face with Marui Bunta. Well…a child version of the gum-chewing, volley genius. This version did not know them the way his teenage counterpart did and he looked around at all of them nervously.

"Marui?" Pretty eyes grew wide and tiny lips pursed as chubby arms crossed the child's chest. Even Sanada was impressed by the child's glare.

"Bunta." Yukimura blinked for what felt like the thousandth time that day.

"What?"

"M'name's Bunta. I'm six years!" The little boy held out the correct amount of fingers and Yukimura could hear Yanagi scribbling away.

"Ah. Bunta then. I'm Yukimura Seiichi and it's a pleasure to meet you. Was there something you wanted Bunta?" The little version of their tensai looked nervous again, fidgeting with the hem of his too-big shirt before his little arms came up and intense eyes stared straight at the captain. Yukimura chuckled, gently patting red hair.

"Ah. I understand." The bluenette lifted the boy into his arms, propping him against his hip. Small hands gripped his shoulders and Yukimura felt a strange surge of affection for the red-head in his chest. He broke his stoic captain façade and cooed gently at the child, making him giggle, and little hands came to rest on his cheeks as he bumped their noses together. The others stared at him strangely and he cleared his throat before turning his attention to Rikkai's other baby. Akaya fidgeted, glancing up at his captain under his lashes as his cheeks flushed. It took only a minute or two of staring before Akaya growled.

"Aaah! He called me seaweed head again and wouldn't stop teasing me! I just wanted to…to get back at him! I didn't know Yanagi-senpai's juice would turn him into a baby! I-"

"Not a baby!" Little Bunta wriggled in Yukimura's arms, glaring at Akaya. Yukimura patted the angry child's back, rocking him a bit.

"He didn't mean it Bunta-chan. Did you Akaya?" Sharp blue eyes left no room for argument.

"…no…sorry." Bunta thumped his head down onto the pretty blue-haired boy's shoulder, pouting as his little fists dug into the jersey beneath his fingers. Akaya huffed and continued.

"I just thought he'd take a drink expecting water and that it would get him because…well." Akaya cast a glance at Yanagi. "Well, no offense Yanagi-senpai, but the juice is disgusting…I didn't mean to…" Akaya had tears in his eyes and he sniffed. Yukimura sighed, handing a protesting Bunta off to the one closest to him which was Jackal.

"Why me?" As much as the poor doubles player loved his partner, he didn't know how to handle the child version. He flinched as his friend squealed happily and began patting his head.

"Baldy! Baldy! Baldy!" Jackal began crying, his "why me?!" mixing with his tears. Sanada awkwardly took their volley specialist while Yukimura took their little devil off for discipline. Sanada held the child out at arm's length and the pair stared at one another before Marui's eyes began to water.

"Oh no…" The small face scrunched up. 

"No…Marui, tarundoru…no!" The child wailed at the top of his lungs, flailing his little arms as fat tears rolled over his plump little cheeks. Sanada's eyes were wide as he frantically looked to his teammates for help. Yagyuu came to his rescue, chastising him for how he was holding the boy, as Yukimura returned to retrieve Yanagi, asking about a remedy. The data master nodded and went off. Yagyuu spoke gently to the child and the cries died down to sniffles. A chubby little finger was jammed in Marui's mouth as he stared with wet eyes, fascinated, at Yagyuu's glasses. He was just reaching up to touch the frames when Niou bent in close and his hair caught the child's eyes. A small gasp left his lips and he thrust himself towards the trickster.

"Bunta-kun!" Yagyuu's voice was slightly jolted, fearing for the boy as he almost fell from his arms. Luckily, Niou caught the child before he could fall. Small hands shoved themselves into his silver hair and Niou grimaced, grunting and holding Marui awkwardly as the child tugged and pulled on his hair.

"Hey, watch how hard ya pull, brat!" His comment went unnoticed as Marui giggled and gasped again. His arms stretched out again and Niou realized that Yukimura, Yanagi, and Akaya had returned. The boy's sparkling eyes were locked on the captain and his little fingers made grabbing motions towards the older boy. Yukimura smiled, accepting the child into his arms. Marui wrapped his arms around the slim neck and squeezed hard, laying his head against his shoulder and sticking his tongue out at Akaya. Even with the odd situation, every regular had to laugh, even Akaya. Niou scratched his head, rearranging his rat tail.

"Marui's gonna be pretty embarrassed when he's back to normal." They all laughed softly again before Yanagi offered up a strange looking liquid in a small cup. Marui flinched back from it, shaking his head but Yanagi persisted. Marui buried his head in Yukimura's hair.

"No. Noooo! Don't want it, 'Mura-san! Ucky!" Finally, Yukimura, betraying little Marui's trust with a sad face of his own, pulled the child away from him and the two forced it down his throat. The child coughed after he swallowed it, shivering and crying softly as he wiped at his nose. After a minute, the boy's body slowly began to grow and pretty soon, Marui Bunta, as they knew him, was back in front of them. The volley specialist blinked a few times, looking around at everybody in confusion.

"Why are you all staring at me? What did I do?" The team just smiled back, sighs of relief passing through each of them. Knitting his brows and giving a contemplating gaze, Marui gasped, pointing a finger and first Yanagi and then Akaya.

"You two! Yanagi, how could you make something so gross! And YOU! Bakaya! How dare you! I'm…you turned me into a child!" Everybody laughed as they realized that Marui had remembered his adventure. When Marui felt a weight in his hand, he realized that he still held Yukimura's hand. He met his captain's eyes, blushing pink and looking away quickly, dropping the hand as if it burned. With a taunting giggle from said captain, practice was called to an end and, as the other regulars gathered their things, Yukimura patted Marui's shoulder.

"Don't worry Bunta-chan. I think you were an adorable child." The tensai's face turned a darker shade of pink and he ran towards the safety of the locker room, leaving his captain giggling on the courts.


	6. Rikkai: Bobby Pins

Marui's tongue poked out of the corner of his mouth as he finished pinning his hair back. A yellow scrunchy held most of it back against his head. A few stray hairs, too short to be tamed, were free against the nape of his neck. As he bounced out to the courts, he heard Akaya's loud mouth.

"What's a girl doing here?!" Marui looked round, searching for this girl, when Niou's face invaded his personal space.

"Ain't a girl Bakaya! 'S just Marui." Marui scowled and shoved Niou as the silverette laughed, walking past him. He turned to give Niou another glare and when he turned back, he jumped, coming face to face with Akaya who stared at him with his big, green eyes. How someone could be such a devil yet look so innocent was beyond him.

"Marui-senpai! Why do you look like a girl?" Marui felt his scowl deepen.

"It's hot out Bakaya! I just put my hair up to stay cool, so what?" He shoved past the second year ace and stalked towards the small group of people he believed to be sane anymore which were Yukimura, Sanada, and Yanagi. However, Akaya shot past him and reached them first, bouncing around the trio in excitement.

"Buchou! Fuku-Buchou! Yanagi-senpai! Look how pretty Marui-senpai is!" Marui flinched, slowing his pace and running a hand over his pink face. The trio stopped watching Akaya dance around them and turned their attention to him as he approached. Yukimura smiled that perfect smile of his, Sanada raised an eyebrow, and Yanagi looked him over with that calculating, closed-eye look of his. Yukimura nodded, patting Akaya's hair and throwing the red head an apologetic smile.

"Yes, he's very pretty isn't he Akaya?" The baby of Rikkai nodded his head quickly, grinning as he turned and skipped off with his racket. Marui sighed, fingering the pins in his hair and staring at his shoes. Yukimura squeezed his shoulder as he whisked past, smiling that smile again, with Sanada following close behind, tilting his cap and muttering;

"Ignore Akaya. You look fine." Marui gave him a small smile and nodded at the vice-captain before it was just him and Yanagi. The data master was scribbling in his ever present notebook, probably about this embarrassing incident, and it made the volley specialist nervous. After a moment though, his brows knitted together and he tilted his head. Yanagi's bangs were bothering him. How did he not notice them in his eyes like that?

"Oi, Yanagi." The data master continued to scribble in his notebook and it made the red head huff. Finally, he grabbed the taller boy's collar, yanking him down to his level and scowling at the brunette. Yanagi stared back coolly before raising a brow.

"May I help you Marui?"

"How can you stand your hair being that long? It's in your eyes Yanagi!" The red head reached into his pocket and pulled out more bobby pins. He was surprised when he let go and Yanagi stayed in place. Using one hand, he swiped Yanagi's bangs and pulled them up to one side before pinning them there. He grinned up at Yanagi then, propping his fists on his hips.

"There! You may not have noticed them but you may be able to see better now! All thanks to my genius skills of course!" Marui grinned and lifted his left hand with his signature sign of his thumb, pointer, and middle fingers extended over his left eye as he winked at him. Yanagi raised a brow with a subdued smile on his lips.

"Hey! Just 'cause you look like a girl doesn't mean you get to make Yanagi look like one too!" Niou's voice reached them from across the courts and Marui's cheeks puffed out before he stomped towards the silverette. The trickster grinned, slapping Marui's hands away from him as he came at him. Yanagi watched the pair as he stooped to pick up the mass of bobby pins Marui had dropped.

"He's right you know. You should get them cut soon." Yanagi tapped one of the pins against his chin as Yukimura and Sanada appeared behind him. Raising an eyebrow again, he turned to the blunette and finally let a smile truly touch his lips as he waved the pins in the air and went after the captain. Yukimura squealed and ran off with a big grin on his face, Yanagi following closely with a smile of his own. It was only after he caught the smaller male and fought bobby pins into the blue locks with the giggling captain writhing beneath him and Sanada smiling from the bench beside them, that he realized he actually could see much better.


End file.
